La investigación
by f3n1x-hvn732
Summary: ¿Que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar en la busqueda de la verdad? Tiempo, esfuerzo, disciplina... Pero ¿Que pasa cuando descubres aquello que no debería ser decubierto? Lo dejarías de lado o afrontarías las consecuencias...


¿Alguna vez se han preguntado sobre los _pokemon fantasma_? ¿O los _psíquicos_? En especial los que llamamos "_siniestros_".

¿Porqué los humanos no tenemos esas habilidades? Bueno hay una que sí, por ejemplo se sabe que los pokémon psíquicos se sienten atraídos a personas con poderes mentales superiores a la regla. Si no me creen pregúntenle a Sabrina o a las gemelos Vito y Leti. Entonces, los pokémon siniestro… ¿Se sienten atraídos a las personas _**siniestras**_? La respuesta en realidad es negativa. Un pokemon de tipo siniestro no es más que un psíquico, pero que en vez de tener una unión con el colectivo (fuente natural de los poderes "SOBRENATURALES" de los pokémon psíquico) está envuelto en sí mismo y en vórtice hacía el _vacío_. En otras palabras esta en completa discordancia con la energía del **todo** y se alimenta del _**vació (void)**_, que está vinculado con **la oscuridad**, la **"mala suerte"** y **la entropía**. Por ejemplo Absol es capaz de presentir hechos, _igual que lo que hacen los psíquicos_, pero solo de naturaleza desastrosa, porque su "_**frecuencia**_" está ligada a la separación o destrucción, por lo que es lo que puede ver cuando se avecina.

En realidad cumplen un papel de equilibrio, _si se quiere decir_. Ellos están vinculados a poderes **oscuros**, y también tienen una cierta inmunidad a las _**influencias mentales**_ de los psíquicos. Su debilidad al peleador es simple, su "**fuerza vital**" es tan fuerte que sus trucos mentales y el "_**vacío**_" no tienen oportunidad de vencer. La debilidad a el bicho es en realidad un vestigio de la debilidad de los psíquicos a este mismo tipo. ¿La razón? **Las **_**vibraciones en la mente**_** de los tipo bicho desentonan con la de los pokémon psíquico**, es como si esa frecuencia interfiriera con las ondas cerebrales de ambos tipos. No así el fantasma, otra clase de psíquico realmente, pero con una protección "_ectoplasmica_" creada por un "**contacto**" mental con la "_DIMENSION FANTASMA_" es porque su cuerpo está **ligado a esa dimensión**, por esta razón las "_fuerzas normales_" o "espíritu de lucha" no le hacen efecto. Lo que vemos de los tipo fantasma es una _SOMBRA O UN __**HOLOGRAMA**_ difuso de su cuerpo consecuencia de estar en "_multiples dimensiones"_ al mismo tiempo. También por esta razón parecen "etereos" lo que ocurre es que ciertas _emociones_ (tristeza, amargura, ansiedad, temor, etc) tienen una vibración mental que es equivalente a "_**materia**_" en esa dimensión, además crean una conexión mas fuerte con esa dimensión "**paralela**" permitiendo su manifestación _**o tal vez**_ se sienten atraídos a ellos. La **FIRMA** de la tristeza, sin embargo, no se convierte en cualquier materia, sino materia "_**viva**_" para llevar a cabo procesos metabólicos complejos. SOLO de fantasmas… ¿O no?

Mientras más "_energía_" mejor alimentado el fantasma se sentirá y menos comida "**físi**ca" necesitara, salvo por algunos nutrientes, pero con una comida "física" al mes o al año, siempre que haya "_**desdén**_" y emociones fuertes cerca. La tecnología de las pokebolas sin embargo, produce una "_**celda inter-dimensional atemporal**_" que alimenta a los fantasmas además la pokebola _**fue descubierta al azar**_. ¿Qué secretos nos guarda la Silph? Dicen que "_es una forma tradición" _basada en "conocimiento tradicional" entonces ¿Por qué los fantasmas pueden vivir en ellas? ¿No será una dimensión de "**dolor y locura**"?, yo temo lo peor. Otro fenómeno _interesante_ es que un pokémon normal no suele ser afectado por un "_**golpe fantasma**_", ¿Por qué esto ocurre? No tiene sentido, a menos que la multi-dimensionalidad sea una ILUSION…

Por otro lado los pokémon luchador tienen ese "**espíritu de lucha**" esa "_fuerza vital_", pero aun así los psíquicos los dañan demasiado. No tiene sentido, si tienen tanta fuerza vital ¿Por qué tan vulnerable? Solo que esa fuerza vital sea falsa, solo una ILUSION. Una que toca la realidad, pero eso lo hacen también los psíquicos lo hacen ¿No es cierto? DE hecho esa "_**fuerza vital**_" golpea muy duro a los "_normales_" de la manera que lo hace el "PODER PSÍQUICO" al peleador. Es el _ESTADO MENTAL_ del pokémon que lo hace, su mente altera la realidad ¿O es esta REALIDAD realmente? ¿O están ENgaÑAnDO nuestra PERCEPCION? También los ** POKEMON NORMALES **(como lo son las "PERSONAS") al estar más centrados en sus _estados mentales_, pueden aprender ataques de otros tipos como el psíquico, el fantasma, el peleador, el oscuro y hasta el _**eléctrico**_. No hay explicación para esto último, solo se "sabe" que lo hacen NADIE SABE COMO. Incluso ellos tienen la habilidad de cambiar cualquier ataque en "_tipo normal_"(Normalize) permitiendoles _**eléctricos afectar a tipo tierra**_, cosa físicamente imposible, pero al parecer el efecto está en la firma energética que el "_**sistema**_"o _debería decir_ "_**UNIVERSO**_**"** reconoce como energía "_**normal**_" y deja pasar la "_**electricidad**_", _ROMPIENDO CON LEYES DE LA FISICA_ QUE NI LOS PSIQUICOS PUEDEN **SOBREPASAR**.

EntONCeS… ¿_**Son **__todas NO MAS QUE __**ILUSIONES**_? ¿Qué es lo REAL dEsPUeS de **TODO**? ¡TODO ESTA EN **LA PERCEPCION**! LaREalidAd no es MáS qUe unA "i_lUsió_n " en _la_ QUE se nos_ tiene_ **a**TRA**pad**_os! _TOD**O E**S M**ENTIR**A, TU E**XIS**ten**CIA**, LA _**MÍA**_ TODO NO ES MAS QUE _**MENTIRAS**_**!**! ES UNA _**TRAMPA**_! Un tEATRo, UN "_ESPECTACULO_" en _el_ que "**somos**" SiMPLeS **MARIONETAS! No cREAz lo QUE TE QUieREN HAcER CReeR! tuz SENTIDOS **_**MIENTEN**_**!**

_**PERO HE DESPERTADO Y NO PODRÁN CALLAR MI VOZ**_**… **_**ENTIENDEN**_** lo que **_**dIGOo**_** DUEÑOS DE LAS **_**LLAVES**_! _USteDeS_ LOS _**MARIONETISTAS**_NOPUE…

(Sonidos de estatica)

Ultima grabación 12:45 am. Diario electrónico del asistente del Profesor Elm, el aspirante a profesor Artiet. Se encontró a su lado en el cuarto de experimentación del laboratorio de Pueblo Primavera después de lo que parece haber sido un suicidio "accidental", ya que se encontraba cerca de una máquina que reproduce las energías de los pokémon fantasma y no tenía heridas aparentes en el cuerpo, solo una mirada de horror congelada en su rostro. En los últimos minutos de la grabación se notan claros signos de esquizofrenia y una interferencia de origen desconocido.

Se continuaran con las investigaciones.


End file.
